Why This Woman?
by N12
Summary: Why does Zoro love Nami so much? How did they end up like this? Read more to find out! ZoroXNami


Why This Woman?

It's a new day in the grand line, the sun rising as different shades of oranges and reds come bursting through the window beaming down on a certain swordsman. His one good eye cracked open and looked down to see a red-head woman in his arms. He smiled, when they first met he never would've thought that he would fall in love with a woman like her,but now this girl ment the world to him. He loved being the one to save her, he loved being the one she relied on, he was like her knight in shining armor. Even though she in a hot tempered, money obsessed woman, he still loved her.

The red-head felt something beaming down on her. She woke and turned her head to face her handsome swordsman, Roronoa Zoro. She looked up at him confused wondering if everything was ok. "What's wrong?" Nami asked, leaning up on an arm. While leaning up on her arm the sheets slowly slid down and Zoro could see the top of her breasts being revealed to him. His eye followed the sheet as they continued to fall and soon revealed her supple creamy breasts. Her breasts made Zoro go mad. Whenever she wore a bikini top or a low cut top it made him want to ravish her.

Collecting his thoughts together he answered her, "Nothing, just thinking about you." as he lowered his head to run his tongue across her breasts. The cold wet saliva soon warmed her up to the core making her wet all over again. His rough calloused hands ran up her side, grasping hold of her soft creamy mounds. Her nipples already hard against her skin, he began to start pushing her back until she was lying down again. He gave her one of his sly smiles. A soft moan escaped her mouth as his tongue grazed her nipple, asking for more of his attention, she arched her back, offering more of herself to him. Zoro took whatever she offered and knew the more he teased her body, the more he pleasured her. His lips moved up her body, leaving a trail of rough biting kisses (Hikeys) in their wake until he could take her lips with his, claiming her with a soft kiss and then slowly entering his tongue. He couldn't get enough of her; she was like a drug, consuming every part of him. Out of all the girls Zoro has met in his life Nami was a completely different woman than the others.

Zoro left a trail of kisses from her lips to her ear, sucking and gently pulling on her earlobe until she was gasping his name. Her nails clawed into his shoulder, pulling him closer to her, asking for more than what he was giving her. He smirked at her desire of wanting more and wasn't going to give it to her easily. He whispered hotly in her ear, his breath teasing her skin and deep and sexy, "Tell me what you want."

She moaned, arching her back, her breasts caressing his naked chest. "I want you," she answered, her voice raspy with lust. Her warm brown eyes lost their clarity and had become hazed over with thoughts racing in her head. She laid her head on her pillow as her auburn hair tosses around her head. Her mouth was slightly parted and he soon took this advantage to covered her mouth with his, shoving his tongue into her mouth greedily, claiming her and running his hands up her sides to get hold of those supple breasts he desires.

His hands made a slow path across her body, her thumbs brushed over her peaks, sensitive they caused her back to arch and a delighted moan to whisper out from her lips. He smirked darkly and dipped his head in the valley of her breasts. Her fingers tangled in his short hair as his mouth covered her erected peak, he teased her with his tongue and teeth as he sucked, licked, nipped, and bit her until she was begging him for more than what he was giving her. A hand slowly made its way down her body, grabbing hold of her leg behind the knee and drew it up and over his head. Spreading her sensitive dewy folds she moaned and arched her back into the air and called his name. And with a finale smirk he dipped his head between her legs. She was a drug, intoxicating, making him deliriant with the need to take her hard and fast, but he refused to rush and instead go a different direction. He wanted to make her suffer to the point she'll beg, but to do so he would need to hold back his need and his own pleasure until she was begging him for it.

His tongue escaped her wet cavern and traced her folds, staying on the outside to the point that it would make her crazy. He growled and moaned as her womanly taste exploded in his mouth, he swallowed and growled darkly again.

"God you're so wet," he moaned against her sex, making her shiver as his cold breath teased the sensitive skin.

He dipped his tongue back inside the folds of her sex and nearly erupted against the mattress as her slick wetness hit him harder, making his vision blurry with the sensations of her sex. She was unlike anything he'd ever had slide down his throat. She was spicy but still had that womanly taste he growled and spread her slowly, opening her up to his tongue as he swirled his tongue around her clit, drawing the hard nub into his mouth, sucking on it.

Zoro's tongue teased her opening, making her whole body tremble, his erection grew harder and without warning pushed his way inside her body. He moaned against her as she called out his name, her hands reaching out towards the sheets. He placed one hand under her thighs and placed his other hand on her waist, holding her down as he slowly pulled his shaft out of her and he went back to screw her with his tongue. Her nails dug in the back of his shoulders causing scratches which soon had blood slowly appearing, Zoro didn't feel any pain all he felt was her walls closing in around his tongue and her body convulse, trembling underneath him. Nami screamed his name as a wave of heat tore through her, an orgasm.

Zoro looked up at her and flashed a dangerous look, he saw her hands shiver as she reached up for him, her hands wrapping around his neck and pulling him up. He crawled up the bed, bracing his weight on his hands on either side of her head, looking down at her soft brown eyes, beholding with lust and smiled. He came down on her, gently easing his body on hers, making sure he wouldn't crush her, and cupped her face in his broad palms. He lowered her head down and kissed her lips, softly, tenderly, savoring every moment of it. She could taste herself on his tongue, and blushed to the point it was obvious, trying to pull away but he held her there, instead he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her back into him, as close as he could get her, pressing her body against his, his cock, throbbed, needing to get inside of her, his shaft brushed against her slick heat causing both of them to moan.

"Zoro, please, make me go crazy," she pleaded to him, with the need coursing through her body, making her tremble with it. He kissed her once and leaned back, spreading her legs slowly. The cool air brushed against her sex and she moaned. He took hold of his aching length, the sensitive flesh throbbing in his hand as he guided it to her opening, pressing the head in slowly. He sank into her heat inch by agonizing inch until he was seated completely within her. She was so hot, so tight, so wet he felt like he was going to ejaculate already. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he buried his head in the crook of her neck, she smelled like woman, hot and needy beneath him, begging for him to bring her to the brink. No longer could he deny either of them. His hips started moving, pulling his shaft out just enough to where the head is inside and then slowly thrusting himself back in deep into her, slowly, determined to make it last as long as possible.

With his head buried in her neck and his hips working against hers pumping in and out at a slow pace Zoro whispered erotic, sensual things in her ear until she was trembling under him. His teeth nipped and teased the skin at her neck until it bared his mark where everyone could see it. He felt her inner walls dimish around him, pulling his throbbing cock in deeper, her moan filled the air as he agonizingly slowly pulled himself out. He grinded his hips against hers, and shifted his body so he was higher up on hers, every thrust; every subtle move of his shaft made her crazy.

Nami's nails bit into Zoro's shoulders deeper as he moved deep and full within her, driving her close to the point of an orgasm without driving her over the top. This was the third time they'd made love that night; the first two times had been hurried, rough, and passionate but this was slow, seductive, and erotic and it was driving her crazy. He felt hot within her, his mouth teasing against her skin, marking her, biting, licking, and sucking. She wanted everything he could give her and more. Every time he thrust inside of her his hot hard shaft brushed over her clit, causing her to intake more air. Her heart pounded under her skin and her nerve endings were sizzling into a roaring fire. Never in her life would she ever have thought that Zoro would be capable of something so seductive and passionate, but here they were.

Nami cried out his name in an erotic scream that had him moaning when he hit a nerve deep inside of her. The tight cords of her womb were tightening, the need to ejaculate was explosive but she didn't want this to end, not yet, she wanted to hold onto this moment forever. Zoro's mouth descended on hers as he rolled, putting her atop his hips and kissed her, her vision blurry from the pleasure of it all. She looked down at him with a sultry smile. Her hands braced themselves on his chest, leaning forward so her breasts were all Zoro could see, rocking, swaying, grinding you name it, with her movements he felt so good inside of her, so deep and hard, Nami was craving for this, Zoro was a dominating man so it was rare when she was able to get on top of him and take control, now that she was on top she took the opportunity to tease him the way he'd been teasing her all night.

Zoro moaned and growled as Nami rode him, bouncing up and down on his precum throbbing length, pushing both of them closer to the breaking point. She was incredible, she was grinding her hips in all sorts of ways, her breasts swaying back and forth close enough that the tip of his nose could touch them. He couldn't resist touching those perfect globes. His hands ran up her thighs and sides, and when he reached his destination, his thumb light as a feather brushed back and forth over her nipples, he pinched them between his fingers and pulled on them. She screamed his name as her head was thrown back, her hips rode him fast and hard, taking him in deep. Her sex tightening around him as she came. "That's it, scream for me." He growled as he pulled her down, muffling her screams as he kissed her. She collapsed on top of him but Zoro wasn't done with her yet. He held her hips and using his hips he bucked up wildly into her, claiming her body as his.

He rolled over, putting her under him again and thrust into her, taking her hard and fast, his pleasure rising higher and higher to the point he couldn't take it. Nami moaned under him, her nails racking down his back as her hips bucked up to meet his every thrust. She was moaning his name, her tone pleading, she was so close on the verge to a second orgasm, her breathing grew heavier, her vision got clouded and she was calling out his name again. Lowering his head he couldn't stand it no more he bit her ear lobe and harshly whispered, growling in her ear with a raspy sound. "Cum hard for me." She screamed, back arching against him, her nails drawing blood from his shoulders as he ejaculated, cumming deep within her womb, filling her up.

Nami lay breathless with Zoro on top of her, he slowly pulled his shaft out of her sex and his hot seeds slowly began to over flow from her sex, she smiled as he turned his head and kissed her before rolling to the side, pulling her body against his, as he brought the white stained blankets up over them.

A streak of orange and yellows bursted from the window, morning all ready. Nami didn't want to leave this position she wanted to enjoy the moment. Zoro eyes already closed he was asleep. Nami traced the scar that ran across his chest and smiled remembering the memories of all the fun times she had with the crew.

Quietly getting up Nami went to the bathroom and got a nice hot bubble bath to soothe the aches away from last night. Waking up to not see Nami in his arms Zoro knew she couldn't have gotten far. He scanned the room and noticed clothes on the floor and his katanas in a chair next to him. Incase anything bad happens. Nami came back in his room with just a towel over her body. She went around the room to pick up diffrent pieces of clothing. Zoro reached out and pulled Nami in his arms.

"What are you doing we have to go eat breakfast!" Nami said flustered

"It's only 6:15 breakfast starts at 7 we'll have plenty of time." Zoro growled in her ear.

Her body trembled in the sound of Zoro's voice, giving in Nami and Zoro went at it again. Nami moaned as Zoro sent her body on fire as he touched her skin. She used all the strength she had left to pull him down into a passionate kiss. He slowly entered her and made love to her again.

XXXX

Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed that little one shot and if you guys want a sequel to any of the one shots I've made so far let me know! Thanks for reading!

~Bye!


End file.
